Stupidity Killed the Cat
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: From 'Curiousity Killed the Cat': Dabbles of the pre and post lives and the adventures of Cyrena Jaegerjaquez and the rest of the next generation.
1. Babysitting

**o1. Babysitting  
**

**Cast: Cyrena, Ichiro and Mika  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: K+  
Narrator: Ichiro**

**Summary: **Ichiro muses on the two sisters.

* * *

Ichiro Kurosaki had known from the start that after meeting Cyrena Jaegerjaquez his life would never be the same again.

The violent red fiery Fracción had a fast talking crude mouth and a scary amount of confidence to match up to it. She was heartless and loved to toy with people –their emotions or otherwise. Simply ruining someone's day seemed to make her day better, adamant Ichiro from her clutches of evil; she tended to drag him along for the ride.

Whether it was pranking Uryū or kidnapping Mika from daycare, Cyrena's possibilities of fun were seemingly endless. Today it was the latter.

Sitting at the park, playing in the sand, Cyrena and Mika were attempting to make a sandcastle with their bare hands. Ichiro sat off to the side in the park watching the two half-sisters bond. He noticed that Mika liked spending time with Cyrena. She liked flying through the air and getting piggyback rides while Cyrena defied gravity and all physical laws of science. That was just it, Mika _liked _danger.

The sadistic little two-year-old that spent half her life breathing through a tube like that her sister could almost careless on the fact that she was fragile.

Poor Orihime had near had a heart attack when she found out Cyrena had taken her hunting. Uryū had almost throttled her when he had to send out an Amber Alert for his daughter who'd 'mysteriously' disappeared from daycare.

Cyrena didn't care though, babysitting her little sister whenever she felt like it.

Yes, the fearsome sadistic maniac went soft when gray eyes fixed on hers, pouted softly and called her 'onee-chan'.

* * *

**Little side stories to 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'.**

**I've been wanting to write them and you should suspect more. From all the characters. Requests are accepted!**

**It shows more on how Cyrena will treat Mika in the near-far future. **

**Mika -daughter of Orihime and Uryu.  
Cyrena -daughter of Orihime and Grimmjow  
Ichiro -son of Ichigo and Rukia**

**~QueenVamp**


	2. Mafioso

**o2. Mafia**

**Cast: Ichiro, Bowen and Cyrena**  
**Genre: Romance**  
**Rating: T**  
**Time Period: Mid-Curiosity Killed the Cat**

* * *

Cyrena had on her 'sovereign face'.

It was a look she put on to wordlessly tell people that they were beneath her. In every way. Cyrena was the sovereign that her name portrayed and with every word, every gesture, every act, people could only think: Who the hell did she think she was?

She'd retort with a "Who _do _you think I am?"

She was a queen. Perfectly fit for ruling over the yakuza gang with Bowen at her side.

Ichiro thought sadly back to the night they had met. Cyrena had been searching for something that night. Not a kind face with kind words, but something emanating danger. For all her _graces _her greatest downfall was both her boredom and her rebellious nature. She wanted to get away from the mundane existence she'd built for herself in this town. Now she ran with the mafia, or as she put it, the mafia ran with her.

Bowen was older, two years out of high school and Cyrena was breeching sixteen quickly.

Still they dated and romanced in the moonlight.

Ichiro hadn't approved –_in fact, he'd wanted to scream PEDOFILE on more than one occasion– _and was near ready to smack Cyrena when she considered moving into Bowen's apartment after only knowing him a few days. So far, she'd been bunking at his place.

And when she went out, Ichiro went with her.

They went to wild parties and Mafioso meetings. Cyrena would sit on Bowen's lap, playing with his dyed-black hair and giving her own ear-to-ear blood curling smiles.

Still Ichiro stayed with her for the simple fact that he didn't want her to get hurt by anyone.

* * *

**It just goes to show, how much Ichiro actually cares for Cyrena**

**And a little more on her relationship with Bowen.**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
